AR Battle Mode
The 'AR Battle Mode '''is a brand new feature introduced in ''Kid Icarus: Uprising. This mode allows players to utilize the Nintendo 3DS's Augmented Reality (AR) mechanic to engage in battles using official Kid Icarus collectable cards, which will spawn characters using the device's cameras. Nintendo is now releasing limited edition card from nintendo and plans for AR battle mode tournaments in the future. Classes As of now, there are nine confirmed classes of AR cards: Palutena's Army Palutena's Army is the class that includes the main protagonists and their supporters, including Palutena herself, Pit, the Centurions, and even Pit's Power of Flight. This class is represented by Palutena's symbolic halo with wings and the color light blue. Forces of Nature The Forces of Nature is the class that includes Viridi and all of her minions. Bosses like the Reset Bomb Pod and story items like the Reset Bomb also fall into this class. This class is represented by a twig with one leaf and the color green. Underworld Army The Underworld Army is the class of Medusa and her minions, which include all enemies known until Chapter 11 and most of the game's bosses. Other supporting villains fall into this group as well such as Dark Lord Gaol and Thanatos. This class is represented by an evil symbol that resembles an eye and the color purple. Aurum Aurum is the class that includes all the Aurum. This class includes the Aurum troops, vehicles, copies, and bosses. Also, Aurum Pyrrhon is included in this class. This class is represented by a group of pixelated squares and the color teal. Chaos Chaos is the smallest class out of them all with it only having five cards in its class. There is the Chaos Kin, Chaos Kin and Palutena, Ring of Chaos, Chaos Kin (Ash), and Shadow Pit. They are represented by chaotic symbol that resembles a vortex and the color brownish-red. Unaffiliated Unaffiliated characters are those that don't necessarily support either side, although they can still be classified as good or evil. Magnus, Souflees, and the Fighters can be considered neutral, while Dark Pit takes on an antagonistic role despite him not being affiliated with the Underworld Army, though he still is unaffiliated. Certain items also fall into this group, such as the Fiend's Cauldron . This class is represented by a simplistic oval symbol and the color grey. Space Pirate They seemingly consists of characters that fight against both good and evil forces for their own purposes. Thus, the Space Pirates, their captain, and likely the Space Pirate Ship fall under this group. It is represented by the color yellow and what looks like a captured star. Sacred Treasure Sacred Treasure is the small class that includes the Three Sacred Treasures and all the forms of the Great Sacred Treasure. This class is represented by a wing and the color blue. Vehicle Vehicle is the smallest class with only three idols, which includes the Exo Tank, the Aether Ring, and the Cherubot. This class is represented by a gear and the color light brown. Weapon The Weapon class includes every weapon and its respective variations that Pit can utilize in battle. All nine of the individual weapon groups are represented by their own unique symbol and the color dark blue. On the screen it shows Pit, a fighter, or Dark Pit with that particular weapon. Item The Item class includes all of the items that can be collected in the game by Pit. Being one of the smallest classes, it includes the Treasure Boxes, Hearts, and Food among other items. This class is represented by an image of a treasure chest and the color pink. It is currently unknown what purpose the Item class will serve during AR Battles. Stage The Stage class includes all the locations that Pit has journeyed through in his missions. This class also includes special items of great size like the Angel Cannon. This class is represented by an Acropolis and the color seafoam green. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:AR Cards